The present disclosure relates generally to displays, and more particularly to displays employing light emitting diode based backlights.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including portable and desktop computers, televisions, and handheld devices, such as cellular telephones, personal data assistants, and media players. Traditionally, LCDs have employed cold cathode fluorescent light (CCFL) light sources as backlights. However, advances in light emitting diode (LED) technology, such as improvements in brightness, energy efficiency, color range, life expectancy, durability, robustness, and continual reductions in cost, have made LED backlights a popular choice for replacing CCFL light sources. However, while a single CCFL can light an entire display; multiple LEDs are typically used to light comparable displays.
Numerous white LEDs may be employed within a backlight. Depending on manufacturing precision, the light produced by the individual white LEDs may have a broad color or chromaticity distribution, for example, ranging from a blue tint to a yellow tint or from a green tint to a purple tint. During manufacturing, the LEDs may be classified into bins with each bin representing a small range of chromaticity values emitted by the LEDs. Within each backlight, LEDs may be selected to produce the target white point. However, due to the range of chromaticity values emitted by LEDs, even by those within the same bin, the white points emitted by different displays may vary. Further, other display components, such as the diffuser plate and thin film transistor layers, can magnify variations in the chromaticity values emitted by the LEDs, and further, can shift the white points emitted by displays. Accordingly, users may perceive variations in the color of different displays. These variations may be particularly noticeable in the displays of handheld devices, such as portable media players and cellular phones, which are frequently exchanged between users or viewed in close proximity to one another.